


dark liquor

by deducingontheroof



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Emotional Sex, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Daiki knows from the moment he wakes up, hands cinched tightly behind him and staring down the barrel of a gun, that no one’s realized that he’s not the head of the Kiseki-kai.“Man, you’ve fucked up,” he laughs, leaning back in the chair he’s tied to almost lazily.





	dark liquor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [augustgreatsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/gifts).



> happy birthday to august i love you so much u hoe
> 
> highkey inspired by 'dark liquor' by COASTLWOLF, definitely recommend checking them out bc the song, and all their songs, are amazing
> 
> note on yakuza titles/structure:  
> oyabun - the leader  
> wakagashira - the second-in-command, ensures that the orders of oyabun are carried out  
> kyoudai - literally 'brother(s)', used to refer to someone equal in rank or authority to yourself  
> -kai - literally '-group', used to refer to a specific yakuza group or family

Daiki knows from the moment he wakes up, hands cinched tightly behind him and staring down the barrel of a gun, that no one’s realized that he’s not the head of the Kiseki-kai.

“Man, you’ve fucked up,” he laughs, leaning back in the chair he’s tied to almost lazily.

“The fuck did you say?” the man with the gun snaps, “You’re the one who fucked up. Do you not realize the situation you’re in?”

Daiki laughs again, and the man’s eyes sparkle with anger, determination, and just a touch of fear. “Do you know who I am, asshole?”

“Everyone knows who you are.” It’s one of the other men in the room who speaks this time, not bothering to stifle a yawn. “Aomine Daiki, oyabun of the Kiseki-kai. Leader of the most dangerous yakuza clan in Japan.”

“Morons,” Daiki snorts, “Yeah, I’m part of the Kiseki-kai, but I sure as hell ain’t the oyabun. I’m the wakagashira.”

Daiki grins as he watches identical looks of realization and horror spread across the face of every man in the room.

“What the fuck?!” the man with the gun demands, his hand trembling. “Who’s the fucking oyabun then?!”

“As if I’d tell you,” Daiki smirks, completely relaxed. “But something tells me I’m not gonna have to. You’ve kidnapped the oyabun’s closest confidante, the second in command. You think the family’s gonna take that lying down?”

The man with the gun glances nervously over at the guy who’d yawned in the corner, obviously looking to his leader for orders.

“We’ve gotta let him go,” the leader decides quickly, fear clearly present in his voice.

“Too late.”

Daiki hears two twin gunshots go off seconds after the words leave his mouth, the man with the gun crumpling to the ground. He doesn’t know where the second shot went, but he knows that his kyoudai won’t have missed.

“Where are they?” the leader demands of Daiki, grabbing the fallen weapon and aiming at Daiki, his hands shaking a hell of a lot less than the last guy. 

“I dunno, man,” Daiki shrugs, “What I _do_ know is that Midorima and Kise’ve found high ground, and they’ll pick off anyone they can see one by one. Murasakibara’s gonna be up there watching their backs. Any second now, Tetsu’s gonna find a way into this shithole. Normally, he’d have Akashi and me with him, but since I’m here, I think I know who’s taken my place.”

“Who?!” the leader practically roars.

Daiki grins. “Who the hell do you think?”

The door slams open not a moment later, and chaos breaks out.

Kuroko’s expression is one of fury and disgust, wielding his knives with expert ease and striking indiscriminately. Akashi’s right behind him, all of Kuroko’s fury as well as his own perverse enjoyment painted on his face as he takes a swing with his bat. And behind them— well, behind them comes their oyabun.

Satsuki.

“Knew you were coming, Satsuki,” Daiki says, both relieved and excited.

“I’ll always come for you, Dai-chan,” she promises with a sweet smile that sends a chill down Daiki’s spine. She’s fucking _pissed_. She’s gonna wipe this group of dickheads from the face of the earth.

“Untie me,” he demands, “I wanna show these fuckers who they’re messing with.”

She signals to Kuroko, who gives him a simple “Hello, Aomine-kun” before slicing through the ties with expert ease. 

He stands up and cracks his neck, and Satsuki hands him his gun, the pearl handle polished to a wicked gleam. She pecks his cheek, whispering a soft, “Leave their leader for me.”

He cocks the gun with an emotion that almost approaches glee.

That he can do.

There’s not enough of them for it to be a challenge. Akashi and Kuroko have already taken care of most of the men, and the muffled sounds of sniper rifles tell him that there’s no backup coming.

Someone tries to rush him, and he shoots the fucker right between the eyes, feeling the warmth of his blood splatter across Daiki’s cheek.

“The fuck do you think he are?” he grumbles, knocking the lifeless body out of the way. 

He spots the leader cowering in the corner, covered in blood and dirt and an embarrassing amount of tears.

“Well, well,” he snorts, hauling the guy up by his hair. “Having some regrets, bitch?”

Daiki ignores the man’s frantic protests and hauls him across the room, dumping him in the same chair that he had tied Daiki to. 

“Please, I have a family,” the asshole pleads, and Daiki chuckles.

“We all have families,” Kuroko tells blandly as he drives one of his knifes into the man’s shirt, pinning him to the unyielding wood.

“You messed with the _wrong_ family,” Akashi adds with a smile that still scares the shit out of Daiki.

Satsuki snaps her fingers, and all three of them straighten up, standing at attention.

“Sei-kun, Tetsu-kun, guard the door,” she orders softly, “I don’t doubt Ki-chan or Shin-kun, but I don’t want to be interrupted.”

Akashi pouts childishly, but the two comply, and the slam of the door echoes behind them. Daiki swallows audibly as he sees the dangerous, _sexy_ expression on Satsuki’s face as she turns back to the babbling man in the chair.

“Dai-chan, where did they take you from?” she asks.

“Was on my way back from that meeting with the Seirin-kai, just outside of Shibuya,” Daiki tells, frowning as he remembers what happened. “Fuckers made me crash my bike.”

“Oh, they wrecked your bike?” Satsuki clicks her tongue. “That was quite the expensive motorcycle, leader-kun. Do you know how much Daiki put into that?”

“N-No,” the guy stutters.

“How much was it, Daiki?”

“That last paint job brought it over five million yen,” he tells, his voice tinged with irritation.

“Wow,” Satsuki says in mock disbelief, “Five million yen, leader-kun. Do you have five million yen?”

“Give me time,” he begs, “I’ll get you the money, just give me some fucking time.”

“Oi,” Daiki barks, “Don’t you fucking swear at her.”

“Control your temper, Dai-chan, we’re having a civil conversation here,” Satsuki says without looking up. “You don’t have the money, hmm?”

“I can get it to you,” he swears desperately, “Give me a month, two weeks, anything!”

Satsuki makes a vaguely contemplative sound, “You know, I don’t think that’s going to work for us. After all, you’ve wasted our precious time, and it’s going to take Dai-chan weeks to replace that bike.”

“Months,” Daiki adds, a smirk falling into place on his face as he realizes where Satsuki’s going with this.

“Five million yen…” she muses, a smirk of her own spreading perversely across her delicate features. “Dai-chan, how long does it take us to make five million yen?”

“On a good day, twelve hours.”

“Oh, you’re being nice! Did you hear that, leader-kun? He’s giving you the time on a _good_ day,” Satsuki teases cruelly. “Twelve hours it is.”

“Twelve hours until what?!” the leader demands.

“All you have to is survive for twelve hours, and we’ll send you home to your family,” Satsuki tells, “Just twelve hours. Can you do that? Hmm?”

“Of course I can!”

“Good,” Satsuki smiles, patting his cheek, and grabs Daiki’s hand. “Let’s go home, then.”

Daiki opens the door, and Kuroko and Akashi look up expectantly. 

“Tetsu-kun, remain here until Sei-kun is finished. Text Atcchan,” she tells, “Sei-kun, twelve hours. Draw it out. I don’t want him leaving here in one piece.”

“Not a problem,” Akashi grins, disappearing into the room and closing the door behind him. Kuroko takes a seat against the door, popping in his earbuds to drown out the shrill screams that have already started.

And Daiki and Satsuki go home.

-

They barely make it inside before Satsuki’s hands are on him, tugging him down into a sloppy kiss. He hasn’t even had time to wipe the blood off his face, but she doesn’t seem to care.

“Satsuki,” he mumbles against her lips, “I should clean up first.”

“No,” she protests with a whine, pressing against him and expertly hooking a leg around his waist. “Take me, Dai-chan. Right now.”

He chuckles. “Well, how can I refuse that?”

He lifts her easily by the hips, slamming her against the wall and burying his face in her neck. She gasps, her other leg coming up and pulling him closer, hands wandering under the tattered hem of his shirt.

“You’re so fucking hot, Satsuki,” Daiki groans against her neck, rolling his hips against hers and dragging a whining moan from her lips. “You’re so fucking hot, teasing and mocking that asshole and ordering him killed. Shit, I wanted to take you right there.”

“So naughty, Dai-chan,” she coos breathlessly, her wandering hands slipping under the waistband of his shorts, and he hisses as she finds his straining dick. “How long have you been hard for, hmm?”

“Since that smile,” he admits, “That sexy, furious smile when you found me. I knew those fuckers were dead, and it turned me on.”

“Getting off on murder, are we?” she teases, dragging his head back up to press another hot kiss to his mouth. “So dirty, _Daiki_.”

He lets out a moan at that, rolling his hips against hers again, and she pushes gently on his chest. 

“Bedroom,” she demands, and who is he to argue? He lifts her away from the wall, carrying her into the bedroom. The second her back hits the bed, he straddles her, tugging his shirt over his head in a smooth motion.

“You,” he murmurs, fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, “are overdressed.”

“I dressed for work,” she pouts playfully, batting his hands away and doing it herself, way faster than he could have. “It’s not my fault you got yourself kidnapped.”

“It’s not my fault, either,” he shrugs, chucking her shirt somewhere on the floor behind him to deal with later. Her bra quickly follows, Daiki not even attempting to undo the stupid thing and letting Satsuki take care of it, and before he registers it, Satsuki’s rolled them over, straddling his hips and grinding down.

“Daiki, can I ride you?” she asks, her breathing heavy and erratic.

“Shit, yeah, you don’t have to ask,” he says, biting back another moan at the thought.

Satsuki runs a hand through her hair, tossing it over her shoulder, and moves down to sit on his legs, tugging his shorts down just far enough to free his leaking cock. 

“Someone’s excited,” she coos, blowing softly on the head.

Daiki can’t hold back his groan at that, balling his fists in the sheets. “Fuck, Satsuki, don’t tease me.”

“Okay, okay,” she giggles, standing up to strip off her skirt and panties, the pile on the floor growing. Daiki knows that she’ll make him clean it up later, but right now, all he can focus on is the hot press of her skin against his as she climbs back onto him, grasping his cock in a soft, firm hand.

She sinks down onto him, taking him all the way in one motion, and his head falls back against the pillow as he sees stars.

“Fuck, _Satsuki_ ,” he moans, and she somehow knows exactly what he needs as she starts to move, bouncing up and down quickly and setting a rough pace.

“Dai-chan,” she gasps, “I love you so much.”

“Fuck, yeah, I love you,” he responds, his thoughts nothing more than heat and skin and love. “I love you, Satsuki.”

-

Akashi texts them nine hours later to report an unfortunate heart attack. Daiki’s surprised the leader lasted that long with Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
